creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Three Days
Water.. so clear.. so blue. So endless. So full of thoughts. My thoughts. - - - As I gazed off into the icy blue waters, my classmates milled around me, goofing off. The occasional splash of a rock in the lake was heard, and the crunch of dead grass, but other than that.. nothing. It was serene. Peaceful. Up until I heard that damn whistle. It was loud, and echoed off the trees in a way that I would never be able to describe. It was eerie, too. Like, whoever had made that godforsaken noise, wished to contact the dead, or something. I had no clue. The eager turning of my fellow seniors told me not to be afraid. They would handle it, and alert us to any danger. I heard a slight murmur, and turned around as well. In the distance, perhaps miles away, was a building of some sort. Small figures darted around hurriedly. But we were not in danger here. Or so I thought. I turned back to the lake, and drowned myself in thoughts once more. I don't quite remember how long I stood there, contemplating life, but it was long enough for the figure to make it's way across that large expanse of land, and be standing right behind me. I heard a crunch, and turned abruptly, being jolted out of my thoughts. A native american, about 5'10", stood behind me. His piercing brown eyes stared into my soul, and I drew in a breath slowly. A few of my friends started running, and I quickly followed suit. As we jogged along the lake, we passed the strangest of things. Bookshelves, stacks of books reaching 7' tall, other native americans. I was confused as to why I was seeing these things, but stopping to check it out just wasn't an option at this point. As I continued on, they began throwing darts at us. Small ones. And they were so casual about it. Like they weren't even trying to catch any of us. They were simply walking behind us, tossing these darts at random moments. At one point, a dart hit my shirt. I pulled it out gently, and handed it to a native american standing next to me. He smiled, and I continued on my way. I ran for what seemed like hours. Was I going in circles around this lake? I wouldn't have a clue, even if I was. There were no landmarks of any kind, and the trees looked all the same. I would pass a stack of books, or another bookshelf every once in awhile, but I could never distinguish which I had passed before, because they varied in heights. Just as I was ready to sit down for a rest, I saw something larger a couple hundred yards away. It seemed like a gathering of random furniture. Chairs, shelves, more books, and a bunch of people. I stopped running and walked to it. Inside this little area were at least a hundred of my classmates. I had finally found where they were all at. The teacher there gave me a menacing smile. "You need to find a hiding spot with the rest of your friends." I walked over to a chair, where my best friend's boyfriend was hiding. Since I couldn't find any of my other friends, I crawled under the chair, and got comfy. I hadn't a clue how long we would be here, so I figured I would rest up as best I could. Just in case we had to start running again. I glanced around, looking for any sign of my close friends. There was a lot of talking, and an awful lot of reading, but no sign of them. Not two minutes later, the menacing looking teacher approached us. "You'll all need to get your things and come out of hiding. We must leave." As we got up, ten of us were shoved into a small group, and escorted outside the "library". As we stopped, we were told to stand in a circle, facing outward. The teacher who had told us to leave was standing a few feet away. She was on her knees, with her hands behind her head. The rest of the group copied her, and I followed them begrudgingly. As I turned my head to the right. I could see my best friend sitting on the ground. As if in slow motion, a gun was brought to her head. It fired, and I watched her fall forward. An incredible sense of dread filled me, as that gun came towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and my life flashed before me. But what I saw was more than enough to keep me on edge for the next three days. In this flashback, a sequence of events passed before my eyes. The day I was born.. the first time I rode a bike.. my last day of 5th grade.. the first day of high school.. my group of friends at the senior picture. The very last image stunned me, and sent shivers down my spine, as I stared down the barrel of that gun. It was me, at my 18th birthday party. My three best friends, my mom, and I, all riding horses. I had the strongest will alive to wake myself up, and as I did, another thought occured. My birthday is three days from now. Category:Dreams/Sleep